Fires in the Dark: Bloody Forest
by Lights of Hope 8D
Summary: A few moons after the Dark Forest invaded the territories, the Clans are slowly recovering and at peace. But, as Jayfeather learns, StarClan cats are coming back, and are fit to fight the rising Dark BloodClan, lead by the surviving traitors and rouges in the forest. Of course I still suck at summaries, and this really has nothing withthe story, so its MUCH better than it sounds :D
1. Allegiances and Prologue of Stars

**THUNDERCLAN ****ALLEGIANCES**

**Leader** Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy** Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat.

**Medicine Cat** Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Brackenfur - golden-brown tabby tom.

Cloudtail - long-furred white tom

Thornclaw - golden-brown tabby tom.

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom.

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat.

Hazeltail - smale gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom.

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom.

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. **Apprentice, Seedpaw**

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat.

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes.

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. **Apprentice, Lilypaw**

Cherryfall - ginger she-cat

Moleclaw - brown-and-cream tom.

**Apprentices**

Lilypaw - dark tabby she-cat with white patches and dark blue eyes.

Seedpaw - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens **

Daisy - long-furred queen from the horseplace

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes. Kits; Hollykit, Firekit, Duskkit.

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches. Kits; Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit.

Cinderheart - fluffy gray tabby she-cat. Kits; Tigerkit, Owlkit, Honeykit, and Swiftkit

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits.

**Kits**

Amberkit - ginger-and-white she-kit with amber eyes,

Snowkit - fluffy white tom with green eyes

Dewkit - pale gray tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Tigerkit - black she-kit with silver paws and muzzle.

Reedkit - black she-kit with gold-and-silver paws.

Honeykit - golden she-kit with gray underbelly.

Owlkit -brown-and-gold tom with blue eyes.

Hollykit - black she-kit with blue eyes

Firekit - dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.

Duskkit - small gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Elders**

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom.

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader **Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy** Reedwhisker - black tom

**Medicine Cat** Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice, Fishpaw**

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat.

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom.

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom.

Sneezetail - white tom with black patches.

Rbinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom with amber eyes.

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat. **Apprentice, Lionpaw**

Grasspelt - light brown tom.

Troutstream - pale gray tabby tom.

Mossypelt - brown-and-white she-cat.

Streamfeather - silver-and-brown tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices**

Lionpaw - gold-and-white tabby she-cat

Fishpaw - light brown-and-white tabby tom with gray paws and muzzle.

**Queens**

Rushtail - light brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Grasspelt's Kits; Lightkit and Thornkit.

Mosspelt - tortoishell she-cat with blue eyes. Kits; Tinykit, Pandakit, Darkkit, and Applekit.

**Kits**

Lightkit - golden tabby she-kit.

Thornkit - dark brown tabby tom.

Tinykit - white she-kit with tortoiseshell patches.

Pandakit - black-and-white tom.

Darkkit - black tom with brown tabby stripes.

Applekit - Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Elders**

Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat.

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat.

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom.

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom.

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader** Onestar - brown tabby tom.

**Deputy** Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice, Featherpaw.**

**Medicine Cat **Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom.

**Warriors**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom.

Whitetail - small white she-cat.

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws. **Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

Harespring - brown-and-white tom.

Leaftail - dark tabby tom wit amber eyes.

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws.

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat. **Apprentice, Mintpaw**

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat.

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead.

Boulderfur - large pale tom.

Furzecloud - gray-and-white she-cat.

Whiskernose - light brown tom.

**Apprentices**

Featherpaw - soft-furred white she-cat with bluish-amber eyes.

Eaglepaw - dark brown tom.

Mintpaw - bluish-gray tom.

**Queens**

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders**

Ashfoot - gray she-cat.

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom.

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader** Blackstar - large white tom with black paws. **Apprentice, Ebonypaw**

**Deputy** Rowanclaw - ginger tom.

**Medicine Cat** Littlecloud - small tabby tom. **Apprentice, Shinepaw**

**Warriors**

Toadfoot - dark brown tom.

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat.

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom. **Apprentice, Swiftpaw.**

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back.

Snowbird - pure white she-cat.

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat.

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom.

Scorchfur - dark gray tom.

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom. **Apprentice, Sagepaw**

Ferretclaw - cream-and-gray tom.

Starlingwing - ginger tom.

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat. **Apprentice, Thymepaw.**

**Apprentices **

Ebonypaw - pretty black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Shinepaw - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Thymepaw - blue-gray tom.

Swiftpaw - black-and-gold tom with a white muzzle and paws.

Sagepaw - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Queens**

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles.

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Kits; Jaykit, Lakekit, Wildkit, and Grasskit.

Dawnpelt - cream furred she-cat, expecting Scorchfur's kits.

Pinenose - black she-cat, mother of Tigerheart's Kits; Poppykit, Cloudkit, Ashkit, and Dovekit.

**Kits**

Jaykit - tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with green eyes.

Lakekit- blue-gray tom with amber eyes.

Wildkit - tortoiseshell tom.

Grasskit - ginger she-cat with grayish paws and green eyes.

Poppykit - black she-kit with dark brown tabby underbelly and paws.

Cloudkit - black-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes.

Ashkit - black tabby she-kit with gray stripes and blue eyes.

Dovekit - dark brown tabby she-kit with pale blue eyes.

**Elders**

Cedarheart - dark gray tom.

Oakfur - small brown tom.

Smokefoot - black tom.

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

* * *

**DARK-BLOODCLAN**

**Leader** Breeze - black tom with amber eyes. Formerly WindClan. **Training, Fallen**

**Deputy** Hollow - dark brown tabby tom, former RiverClan. **Training, Fallen**

**Soldiers**

Mint - ginger-and-white tom. **Training, Drew.**

Lion - small gold tom with blue eyes.

Vixen - reddish she-cat with hazel eyes.

Gray - gray tabby she-cat. **Training, Sparrow.**

Fox - red-brown tom with amber eyes.

Blood - dark tabby tom.

**Hunters**

Nightcloud - black she-cat. Former WindClan, Breeze's mother.

Mist - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Penelope - long-furred ginger she-cat. **Training, Scar.**

Gorse - gray-and-brown tom with amber eyes.

Trench - tall white tom with ginger paws.

**Apprentices**

Fallen - black she-cat with one green eye and one blue. Training to be Deputy after Hollow.

Drew - scarred white tom with gray stripes. Training to be a Soldier.

Sparrow - gray-and-white she-cat with kit like fur and long claws. Training as a Soldier.

Scar - scarred black tom. Training as a Hunter.

**Queens**

Kestrel - light brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Fox's kits; Shade (dark red she-kit) Bramble (red-brown tom) and Crow (light brown tom)

**Prisoners**

Noemi - pretty silver tabby she-cat with ginger paws and tail-tip. ShadowClan origionaly, (named Featherkit) before captured by Hollow and Blood as bait for other clans. Now is 12 moons old.

* * *

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Flame - ginger tom with dark amber eyes, kittypet in ShadowClan territory.

Ilia - pale ginger, white and gray she-cat. Loner.

Candy - ginger she-cat with black paws and white tip-tail.

* * *

**TWOLEGS**

Riley - adult male that lives in the nest in ShadowClan's territory.

Lyla - young female twoleg that lives with Riley and Hanna.

Hanna - adult female that lives with Riley.

* * *

_A white tom strode _into the clearing after a white she-cat and bluish-gray she-cat.

"I wish some peace would come to the clans." He sighed, and the she-cat nodded in agreement.

"But there's always a threat..." She hissed. "Snowfur, where's Yellowfang? Did she go too?" Snowfur nodded and flicked her tail.

"As did Firestar, Hollyleaf, and even Mosskit." Snowfur looked at the ground. "I can only wonder _how _cats are being reborn."

"There are things we don't know. And things we do. All we can do is watch over them." A gray she-cat with bright blue eyes padded up, followed by a golden she-cat.

"We can only wish them luck" Whitestorm nodded solemly and the cats sat in a thoughtful yet eerie silence.

"Wait.." Tallstar, Ashfur, and Oakheart appeared over the rise. "What about the Dark BloodClan?" Bluestar's ears flattened as Tallstar spoke and lashed her tail.

"We can't tell them!" She spat. "It would tear the Clans further apart!"  
"ShadowClan already knows something's wrong." Ashfur pointed out. "Featherkit was stolen by them!"

That silenced Bluestar and Spottedleaf stood up. "I will warn some at half-moon." She meowed softly before padding off. The remaining cats stared as she disappeared into the ferns.

* * *

**Light: PANDAKIT?**

** Reed: ._. Cos mah friend requested a Pandakit, I put it in there to make her be quiet.**

** Light: *sigh* Fine.**

** Jay : -_- We, Lights of Hope, do not own Warriors.**

**Reed: If we did, Hollyleaf would still be alive D: So, obviously, we don't.**


	2. Prologues of the Lake

"Got you!" Amberkit squealed as she tackled Hollykit. The younger kit rolled away and darted over to her mother, Whitewing, wailing.

"Amberkit! Whitewing's kits are only two moons old, remember? You can't play too roughly" Brightheart scolded Amberkit, who pouted.

"Snowkit isn't any fun, he's always talking to Lilypaw, and Dewkit never wants to play!" She wailed. Brightheart purred softly.

"Today is your warrior ceremony, remember?" Amberkit squeaked as Brightheart began to groom the ginger-and-white kit's messy pelt. Reedkit and Tigerkit watched curiously as they pretended to hunt.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" A loud yowl echoed and immediately Amberkit slipped away to join Dewkit and Snowkit..

"Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. So, from this day on, they shall be known as Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw. Snowpaw, your mentor will be Lionblaze. Lionblaze, you were excellently mentored by Ashfur, and showed yourself to be a wonderful metor as well when you mentored Dovewing. You have proven yourself a strong warrior many times over, and I hope you will pass on your experience to Snowpaw." Snowpaw's eyes betrayed his excitement as he and his new mentor touched noses.

"Amberpaw your mentor will be Cherryfall. Cherryfall, you were taught by Foxleap, and I hope you will teach all you know to Amberpaw." She held back a squeal of delight and reached forward to touch noses with the ginger she-cat.

"Berrynose, you will mentor Dewpaw. You have proven yourself a brave and loyal warrior, and I expect you to pass on all you know to young Dewpaw." Bramblestar purred in amusement as Berrynose and Dewpaw missed touching noses by a mouse-length. "Meeting dismissed."

Amberpaw's amber eyes sparkled and she overheard Honeykit and Tigerkit complaining to their mother.

"Why can't _we _be apprentices!" Tigerkit wailed. Reedkit's whiskers twitched.

"'Cause the warrior code says we can't. We have to wait three more moons." She said almost matter-of-factly, bright green eyes glowing in the fading light. Tigerkit let out another wail of protest before Lionblaze padded over. Immediately, all three kits tackled him. The golden tom pretended to flail about and his kits let out tiny yowls of triumph.

"Got you!" Tigerkit squealed, and Honeykit and Reedkit bounded around them. Lionblaze let out a purr of amusement before standing up straight.

"Why don't you visit your uncle? It wouldn't do any harm for him to be around kits." The kits nodded and bounded away.

"Gonna see Mr. Grumpy!" Honeykit whispered, loud enough for Amberpaw to hear as she passed. Amberpaw and the kit had always been close friends, and if their age wasn't so close she would volunteer as a mentor.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded and Thornclaw burst into camp, flanked by Ivypoo and Lilypaw. "WindClan have chased prey five tail-lengths from the border!" Snowpaw's fur bristled and Amberpaw stared in bewilderment as Bramblestar and Squirrelflight appeared. "They're saying it's rightfully theirs, even if it's that far into our territory, and now their fighting with Bumblestripe and Cloudtail!"

"Go back! Lionblaze, take Snowpaw, Brackenfur, and Rosepetal along!" Bramblestar hissed. The golden warrior nodded and raced out of camp, the others trailing behind.

"What about me?" Amberpaw wailed. "Snowpaw gets to go!" Bramblestar stared at her, and Amberpaw looked at her paws, knowing what he was going to say. Luckily, he didn't.

Sniffing, she stomped off to her new den. Seedpaw was dozing inside and looked up as Amberpaw entered.

"Hullo." She yawned. ""What's going on?"

"WindClan chased some prey five tail-lengths inside our territory and claim it's theres." She hissed between her teeth and settled into the next next to Seedpaw that didn't smell of Lilypaw.

Seedpaw bushed her fur. "Who?"

Amberpaw tried to remember. "I think it was Emberfoot and Eaglepaw. The patrol with them had Weaselfur, because that's Eaglepaw's mentor." Seedpaw blinked before curling up.

"In a moon I'll have my warrior name, so I'll be able to lead a battle patrol maybe." She yawned. Amberpaw blinked in surprise.

"A moon?"

"Yeah. Luckily their making an upper leval of the warriors den. I know it sound weird,but think how cool that would be!" Seedpaw murmured. Amberpaw itched with excitement. That _did_ sound cool!

"Hey Seedpaw? Are you upset about not going with the battle patrol?"

"..."

"Seedpaw?" It took her a minute to realize the pale ginger apprentice was asleep, and curled up as well.

_It's not fair to let Snowpaw go and not me!_ She thought as she drifted into her dreams.

* * *

"Tawnypelt's kitting!" A loud yowl sent Littlecloud and Shinepaw racing toward the nursery with bundles of herbs in their mouth. Blackstar watched with a warm feeling. The Clan was recovering from the war, and the shocking betrayal of some cats, such as Redwillow. Applefur had proven her loyalty then and earned a suprising special respect among her clanmates.

Rowanclaw and Tigerheart where pacing around, obviously worried for the queen. Pinenose disappeared inside the nursery later, then reappeared a heartbeat purring with Littlecloud.

The medicine cat hesitated. "One of the kits was stillborn, but in total there where three she-kits and two toms. Now, Two she-kits and two toms." He meowed. Rowanclaw looked up in shock and padded into the nursery.

"Blackstar?" A voice made him turn as a young black she-cat with soft fur padded up. "Where's Cedarheart?"

"He should be in his den." He meowed to his apprentice. Ebonypaw's eyes clouded with worry.

"He's not there. I checked. Tallpoppy sent me to look for him. He's nowhere in camp."

Blackstar's tail-tip twitched and he opened his mouth to reply when a familiar shape limped across the clearing. "He's right there."

Ebonypaw whipped around and raced off. Everything had been tense for awhile now, but luckily no fight involving ShadowClan had broken out. Suddenly, Blackstar wondered if his warriors knew he was on his last life. Probably not, and they didn't need to know.

Rowanclaw padded over to him, eyes happy but full of grief for his dead kit. Blackstar greeted him with a nod.

"Hello. How are they?" Rowanclaw's eyes lit up.

"Perfect." He purred. "We've named the two toms Lakekit and Wildkit, and two she-kits Jaykit and Grasskit, and the other she-kit Wingkit." He meowed softly. "Wingkit's still in the nursery though..."


End file.
